A charge pump is a converter that uses one or more capacitors as energy storage elements to change a signal level at an input of the charge pump to a different signal level at an output of the charge pump. As with other types of circuitry in integrated circuits (IC), processing speed, signal accuracy, die area, power consumption, reliability, and like factors are design considerations for charge pumps and related circuitry.